desk_dutyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Tech Columbus Lockdown Procedures
This procedure is used when there is an immediate threat to the safety of the Campus population. College staff and students are secured in the rooms they currently occupy and no one is allowed to leave until the situation has been curtailed. This procedure is most likely to be used when an armed intruder has entered the building or is known to be in close proximity of the premises. This procedure was created for your safety. Periodic lockdown drills will be conducted to identify improvement opportunities and be better prepared in the event of an actual emergency. Full cooperation in adhering to these procedures is expected of all employees, students, and visitors until an all clear announcement is possible. These procedures have been developed to ensure the safety of each and every individual on campus in the event of such an emergency. Communication ''' *· An Emergency Lockdown will be announced by intercom. Only the words ''“Lockdown, Lockdown, Lockdown”'' will be used so as to eliminate confusion with other possible announcements. *· Fire evacuation alarms are not to be sounded. *· If you have first-hand knowledge of an immediate threat such as an armed intruder, please execute lockdown procedures immediately. *When possible, contact emergency authorities using a cell or school phone by dialing '''9-1-1. Classrooms/Labs Upon hearing the announcement: '' ''“Lockdown, Lockdown, Lockdown”, Faculty members are to perform the following actions: o Turn off all lights. o If you can determine that it’s safe to do so, gather nearby students / bystanders from the hallway. However, once the door(s) are locked, do NOT open doors for ANYONE under ANY circumstances until instructed by proper authorities. o Lock the door(s) if lockable. If not, attempt to barricade the door with objects in the room. o Instruct students to crouch down in areas that are out of sight of doors and windows. o Remain quiet and do not attempt to leave the room until instructed by Police/Security personnel. o Should the fire alarm sound, do not evacuate the building unless you have first-hand knowledge that there is a fire in the building, or you have been advised by Police/Security to evacuate the building. Offices/Workrooms Upon hearing the announcement: “Lockdown, Lockdown, Lockdown”, perform the following actions: o Turn off lights, lock the door(s) if lockable. o Close windows & window treatments. o Crouch down in areas that are out of sight of doors and windows. o Remain quiet and do not attempt to leave the room until instructed by Police/Security personnel. o Should the fire alarm sound, do not evacuate the building unless you have first-hand knowledge that there is a fire in the building, or you have been advised by Police/Security to evacuate the building. o Do NOT open doors for ANYONE under ANY Circumstances until instructed by proper authorities. Hallways/Open Areas · Should you find yourself in an open area such as a hallway, or the commons area when a lockdown occurs: o Attempt to enter the nearest classroom, office, or restroom and follow the instructions given by the faculty or staff person in that room. o Only if you are unable to gain access to a room, should you attempt to leave the building. If you must, do so quickly and quietly, seeking shelter in a nearby building or structure. Obtained from:H:\ Ivy Tech lockdown procedures.doc Revised FDD 01/26/09 LINKS TO:Edit Home Page A How-To-Manual Library Staff Telephone Numbers Getting Connected at ULC Campus Lockdown Procedures